


Innocent Misunderstandings

by Storygirl000



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, cloud can't catch a break, rated for one swear word and mild sexual innuendo, relationship misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: In which Cloud's refusal to talk about what happened between him and Sephiroth bites him in the ass.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Innocent Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post I found. Congrats on getting in, Sephiroth!

_ “Stay where you belong, in my memories.” _

_ “I will never be a memory.” _

“Lucas? What are you doing?”

Lucas jumped up from his spot on the floor and turned to face the speaker. He relaxed upon seeing it was the orange Inkling.

“Hey, Meggy,” he greeted her. “I was just watching Sephiroth’s reveal again.”

“Really?” Meggy asked, sitting down next to him. “Why?”

Lucas frowned. “Well, I was trying to figure out the exact reason he and Cloud hate each other. I know they’re from the same universe, but Cloud doesn’t like talking about anything that happened there...”

“That’s an understatement,” Meggy snorted.

“So I thought I could look for something in the trailer that gave us a hint. And I think I might have found something!”

“Really? What is it?”

Lucas played the last seconds of the trailer, the last lines exchanged between Cloud and Sephiroth. Meggy mused over it for a second before her eyes lit up. “I think I’ve got it!”

“Really?” Lucas asked. “What is it, then?”

“They’re ex-boyfriends!”

Silence came between the two for a few moments.

Finally, Lucas stroked his chin in thought. “I guess that  _ does _ make sense...Cloud being grumpy all the time could be explained by them ending it on bad terms...”

“And Sephiroth keeps bringing it up again! Maybe he wants to work things out with him?” Meggy suggested.

Lucas grabbed the tablet. “We should tell the others! Maybe they’ll be able to help!”

“Yeah!”

Quickly, they started typing a message into the mansion’s group chat.

00000

Richter stepped into the mansion’s living room. “Hey, has anyone seen-”

He stopped once he saw the other two occupants.

To the left was Samus, clutching her phone and laughing her ass off. To the right was Cloud, who had buried his head in his hands and was looking like he wanted to die.

“...I take it you two saw Lucas’ message?” he asked.

Samus just started laughing harder.

Cloud groaned. “Unfortunately yes. I still don’t know  _ how _ he got that notion.”

“Maybe if you actually talked about your life more often...” Richter sighed. His phone buzzed, and he checked it. “Isabelle’s offering help with relationship counseling.”

“Of course she is.”

“And Bayonetta apparently wants to know...” Richter stopped and looked at the text again. “Okay, what does the sensitivity of Sephiroth’s one wing have to do with anything?”

Samus promptly fell out of her chair. 

Cloud stood up from his own chair immediately afterwards. “I’m throwing myself off the roof of the mansion,” he announced.

“Cloud, no-”


End file.
